Red Vs Blue: Aftermath
by CRAZ3TANK
Summary: Takes place after Revelation, Washington struggles to settle into his new life as both Red and Blue teams get back into the swing of things. Rated T  for a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Red Vs Blue: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: Halo=Microsoft/Bungie, Red Vs Blue=Rooster teeth, Me=Nothing :(**

**Spoilers: This story takes place after Revelation so there might be a few spoilers in it.**

**AN: Hey Everyone, I thought I'd try writing an RvB fic. It's going to be a one-shot for now but if I get some good feedback I might add a few more chapters. This is my first RvB fic so please let me know what you think. **

* * *

Location: Outside Blue Base, Valhalla.

"_Why am I here?"_

Agent Washington thought while standing on the upper level of blue base. He had been staring out at the landscape for about an hour while thinking about the events of the last few weeks. Since he took the blues' up on their offer to help him fake his death and join their team things have been uncomfortably quiet for the former Freelancer, true he no longer had to worry about being imprisoned, or worse, for his failure to re-capture the Alpha, he never actually taken into account for the fact that there wouldn't really be anything for him to do.

Most days since their return he would busy himself with checking their weapons and ammo caches, running routine perimeter checks , ignoring Caboose's idiotic dribble, and marvelling at Tucker's ability to turn even the most mundane statement into some sort of sexual innuendo.

"I'm a highly trained operative and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a bunch of idiots, defending a useless base from another bunch of idiots," he said out loud, unaware of the approaching figure behind him clad in teal armor.

"Yeah, a highly trained operative that spends most his days sulking about how dull his 'new life' is," Tucker said as he walked up beside his brooding teammate. "Seriously, if I knew you were going to be such a whiney bitch about it I would have voted to leave your ass behind. But since you're here, do you mind helping me with something?"

Wash seemed to perk up at this. "What is it, are the Reds' attacking?" he asked, hoping for a chance to take some of his frustrations out on some moving targets.

"Nah, those guys are still keeping to themselves," at that Wash's shoulder slumped. "It's Caboose, a few days ago he went into the storeroom and hasn't come out. When I first tried to check on him the door was locked, I think he might've gotten himself stuck."

"When was that?" Wash asked while not bothering to even try and sound interested.

"About two days ago."

"Two days, and you're just now asking for help?"

"Yeah, at first I thought it was kind of funny but now I need to get some polish out of there."

"Polish, you aren't worried that Caboose might be hurt or anything?" Wash asked then paused for a second before adding, "Wait, why do you need polish?"

"I'd like to give my sword a good once over, you know make it shine."

"But it's an energy based weapon; do you even need to polish your sword?" Wash asked with barely a hint of curiosity.

"Well I wouldn't if there were more women around here, Bow-chicka-bow-wow."

Wash sighed. "Remind me not to talk to you again... Ever," he shook his head as he spoke. "Well I guess we should make sure he isn't dead," with that he turned and started into the interior.

"If he is, how do you want to split up his stuff?" Tucker asked as he began to follow Washington back into the base.

"I'm still not talking to you," was his only response as he continued walking towards the location of the most inept of his new "team".

"_Maybe prison wouldn't have been that bad," _he thought while tuning out whatever Tucker was saying next to him.

* * *

Location: Outside Red Base, Valhalla.

"... Grif."

"Huh," mumbled the sleeping form the orange armored Red Team member.

"Grif, wake up," Simmons said with more than a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No Mommy, I don't want to wear that dress to Grandma's house. Make Sister do it," he said sleepily.

"Grif!" Simmons yelled as he gave his friend a kick to his ribs to rouse him from his nap.

"Ow!" Grif yelped as he looked up at the maroon armored Simmons standing over him. "What the hell did you do that for Simmons?"

"What the hell are you doing taking a nap out in the open right beside the base?" Simmons asked.

"What? I was tired," he responded while getting to his feet. "Besides, it's not like I have to worry about Sarge yelling at me. Man I tell you, him finding out about Red and Blues being the same has been the best thing to happen to this team. It's like he doesn't give a shit anymore."

"You mean like you," Simmons pointed out.

"Exactly, he hasn't ordered us to do anything in weeks. He just keeps himself hold up in his room, I haven't gotten this much rest since I was in art school."

"Wait, you went to art school?" Simmons asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was too lazy to get into a real college so I decided to try an art school. But I found the workload too demanding so I just slept through all my classes," Grif added as he stretched.

"Okay then... Anyway, you do have a point about Sarge," Simmons said trying to change the topic. "He hasn't been his normal commanding self, maybe we should contact command. They might have to send a replacement for him, or maybe promote someone from within the team," he said excitedly.

"Who like you? Dream on Simmons," Grif said sarcastically.

"That's Sergeant Simmons to you, now drop and give my twenty!" Simmons ordered back.

"How about I give you forty," Grif said as he lay back down on the ground and proceeded to go back to sleep.

* * *

Location: Inside Red Base, Valhalla.

In the hallway outside of Sarge's room the only thing that could be heard is the sound of faint grumbling coming through his door when all of a sudden came a muffled "That's it, I got it". The door flew open and out stepped the red armored leader of the team.

"Grif, Simmons," Sarge called out. "Argh! Why it is those morons are never around when I need them," he said to himself as he started looking for his subordinates.

* * *

Location: Outside Red Base, Valhalla.

As he exited the base Sarge came across Simmons and Grif.

"Simmons, what the hell is that dirt-bag Grif doing?" Sarge bit out as he saw him curled up in a fetal position.

"Oh-ah, napping sir," Simmons said snapping to attention. "May I say it's good to see you out and about again, do you want me to wake him up for you?"

"No Simmons, I got this," he said as he toward over to Grif. He then lifted his right foot into the air and brought it down on his chest, crushing the air out of his lungs.

"Ah! (cough) Can't... Breathe," Grif said, now very awake.

Sarge kept pressing down on him for a few minutes before allowing him to shakily get back up.

"Well done sir," Simmons said. "That is a very effective method, sir."

"Ef- (cough) Effective my ass!" Grif complained. "He could have killed me."

"We should be so lucky," mumbled Simmons.

"Hey!"

"Alright, can it you two," Sarge said to break up their little fight. "Now listen up, while you two baboon-headed nincompoops have been wasting time doing god knows what, I have been busy at work putting the finishing touches on my master plan."

"Ooh, I like plans," stated Simmons.

"Unless this plan involves any sleeping, than I'm out," Grif said.

"Err, Grif!" Sarge warned with a growl before clearing his throat. "As I was saying, I have a plan. For far too long we have lived under the oppression of the Blue menace, so I have come up with a whole new strategy to take em out once and for all. I call it Operation: Flaming Dirt-bag."

Grif sighed. "I'm going to regret asking but what is Flaming Dirt-bag?"

"I'm glad you asked Grif, first we set you on fire and then send your corpse flying towards Blue Base with the man-cannon. When the Blues' are busy examining your burnt remains, me and Simmons burst out of hiding and ambush them. Do you have any questions?"

"Well, it's an excellent plan sir but I think you may have over looked something," Simmons said hesitantly.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Other than the fact that we'll be outnumbered 3:2, I think you may not have taken into account that agent Washington would probably kill us without breaking a sweat," Simmons explained while trying to sound respectful. He then added, "Sir."

"Why do we need to attack the Blues anyway?" asked Grif. "I mean, you know we're in the same army so what's the point, haven't we wasted enough time fighting them?"

"That's exactly the reason we need to beat them," Sarge said. "Otherwise all our efforts will have been for nothing. Now, Operation: Flaming Dirt-bag was only one part of my master plan. Come into the base and I'll explain the rest to you," he said as he turned and entered the base.

"Yes sir, looking forward to it," Simmons said as he followed.

Grif sighed again. "And I was looking forward to getting another twenty hours of sleep too," he said as he reluctantly followed the rest of his team in.

* * *

Location: Inside Blue Base, Valhalla.

"See I told you, it's locked," said Tucker as Washington tried to open the door to the storeroom.

Wash just ignored him as he punched a code into the keypad. He then stood back as the door opened with a whoosh.

"How the hell did you do that?" Tucker asked.

"Emergency door override, it works on all the doors in the base," he paused for a second. "How do you not know that, didn't you go over any of the base instructions?"

"Hey, I've been busy," Tucker said defensively.

"Busy with what?" Wash asked. "From what I can tell all you do around here is crack smartass remarks and 'polish your sword'."

"Hey, it's not my fault the ladies like shiny things. Bow-chicka-bow-wow."

"I hate you," Wash said as he turned and entered the room in search of their blue armored comrade. "Hey, Caboose you in here, is everything alright?"

Suddenly, Caboose appeared from behind a wall of boxes.

"Heeeey, agent Washington. Um, everything is Fine. Uh, thanks for checking..." he trailed off. There were several moments of awkward silence before he continued. "Well, gotta go," he said as he slipped back behind the boxes.

"Hmm, I wonder what he's up t-" Wash mused before being cut off by Tucker who was now standing beside him.

" Well, I found the polish. Thanks for the help see ya," he said while heading back out the door.

"Wait, aren't you curious about what Caboose has been up to this whole time," he asked Tucker.

"Nope," was his reply as he rounded a corner and disappeared from view.

Wash looked at the door, at where Caboose went, and then back at the door. "Fuck it," he said and left the room himself.

* * *

Location: Blue Base Storeroom, Valhalla.

When he heard Washington leave he let out a sigh of relief. Caboose then moved some boxes out of the way to reveal a small shrine dedicated to Church. It had a few of his former possessions arranged around a metallic ball with a partially glowing eye.

Caboose knelt down toward the ball and whispered to it, "Don't worry, I'll remember." The glow seemed to intensify at his words. "And soon, you will too."

* * *

Location: Freelancer Containment Facility, CLASSIFIED.

A man in a suit was sitting in a chair in front of a reinforced glass window with two guards at either side of him. Behind the glass was a lone figure strapped to a metal table with four guards in every corner of the room, their guns pointed at the ready to shoot their captive at a moment's notice.

"The Director isn't happy," the man in the suit spoke up. "Not only did he loose both the Epsilon and Tex A.I.'s but his plans have been set back due to the charges command is bringing up against him. Of course we both know, even though he has been set back, the Director isn't a man who gives up easily. And he isn't one to turn away a valuable resource such as yourself," he waved a hand towards the captive.

The guard to the man's right talked into a radio for a moment. He then lowered and whispered into the man's ear.

He nodded and then continued talking. "Things are still moving ahead, and there still could be a place for you in our little organization if you wish agent Maine, or would you prefer to remain here?"

The Meta gave a low growl of acknowledgement.

"I thought as much," the man said as he stood with a smile. "You'll be hearing from me again soon," he said as he turned and left the room with the lights shutting off behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, I've been very busy lately but finally managed to get this chapter finished. Unfortunately it isn't beta'd because I haven't posted anything in a while and just wanted to get something updated but hopefully there aren't too many miscakes :). This chapter is for those who encouraged me to continue this story. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Location: Outside Blue Base, Valhalla.

The three members of Red Team were crouched behind a large boulder in front of the Blue's base. They had very carefully sneaked up to there current position as to not alert anyone to their presence. They were currently surveying the area ahead of them for any enemies when Sarge spoke.

"Okay, now do you two remember the plan?" Sarge asked.

"Plan, what plan?" Simmons asked a bit hysterically, "All you told us back at the base was to shut up and follow you."

"Of course, the details were on a need to know basis," Sarge explained.

"Then how exactly are we suppose to know what to do?" Grif asked.

"Err, fine," Sarge conceded, "the plan is this. We lay low and wait for the Blues to lower their guard, when they do Simmons and I will open fire on their base. While we're distracting them Grif will-"

"Here it comes," Grif said interrupting Sarge.

"As I was saying, while the blue are concentrating on me and Simmons Grif will sneak around back and enter their base. Once inside he will set off the small thermal nuclear bomb that I have here. Once it blows the Blues will be history and me and Simmons can return to base to mourn Grif's noble sacrifice and celebrate our victory... Mostly celebrate."

"Okay here's a stupid question," Grif says, "why do I have to die, can't I just set the bomb and leave?"

"No, I've designed this bomb so that it will only detonate if your within three feet of it," Sarge explained.

"Ah, brilliant idea sir," Simmons said, "that way you can ensure Grif will have to guard the bomb so the Blues don't disarm it."

"Huh, oh yeah. That's why I did that," Sarge said.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Grif asked Simmons.

"I'm on the side of whoever is currently holding a small nuke," Simmons whispered.

"Good point," Grif agreed.

"Alright," Sarge said interrupting their banter, "Do you two understand your roles now?"

"Yes sir," Simmons said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, whatever," Grif sighed.

"Yup," Wash said as he stepped around the boulder with his rifle drawn and aimed at the three Reds.

"Ah crap," Simmons moaned.

* * *

Location: Inside Blue Base, Valhalla.

The sounds of bullets and grenades echoed down the corridors of Blue Base causing Tucker to leave his room to investigate the disturbance.

"What the hell is with all this noise?" he asked himself. "Can't a guy polish his sword in peace?"

Annoyed at the current situation he started down the hall when suddenly he tripped over a mysterious cable running along the floor.

"OW! What the... That wasn't there before," he said as he got back on his feet. Tucker then started to follow the cable down the hall.

* * *

Location: Outside Blue Base, Valhalla.

"Shit, shit, shit," Grif screamed as he ducked shots coming from Wash's gun. "Why is he just shooting at me, what did I do to piss him off?"

"You coward!" Sarge yelled at Grif from the safety of his and Simmons hiding spot. "You have a gun don't you, so why don't you fire back?"

"I can't!" Grif shrieked as another burst of fire flew past his head. "I haven't reloaded my gun in weeks."

Grif continued to evade the hail of bullets being fired at him. He ran around to the other side of the base to get out of Wash's line of fire. Grif then turned around to see if Wash had followed him while leaning against the base to catch his breath.

"I've been sleeping too much, I'm not use to all this running," Grif said while panting as Wash came around the other side and was approaching his back.

"Shit," Grif said as he turned and saw the disgruntle ex-freelancer approach him with his rifle aimed at his head.

There was nowhere for him to run to so he tried to shield himself with his arms from the impending shot. He was instantly relieved when he heard the clicking coming from Wash's rife instead of the sound of a triple burst.

"What's the matter, not so tough without any am-" he was cut off as the butt of Wash's gun was tossed at his head.

Before he could recover Wash closed the distance between them and started to deliver a series of punches to his torso. Wash finished with a punch to his head that caused his helmet to spin around.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" Grif asked in a daze before falling backwards to the ground unconscious.

Wash stood over his body and said, "One idiot down; two more to go. Maybe this isn't going to be as boring as I thought." He then started off in search of Sarge and Simmons.

* * *

Location: Inside Blue Base, Valhalla.

Tucker was still following the cable as it snaked around the halls of the base. He was still trying to see where it led when he noticed that the sounds coming from outside had stopped.

"Finally, that was really staring to annoy me," Tucker stopped talking and listened, "wait, is the cable humming?"

Tucker kicked at the cable causing the base lights to dim for a second.

"Okay, whatever this is it's tied into the base's power," he mused as he resumed to follow the cable. He just turned a corner to see the cable lead into the base's storeroom.

"Yeah, this can't be good," Tucker said as he entered the room. He followed it behind a stack of boxes to find Caboose crouched over a small shrine with the cable in his hand. He noticed that at the center of the shrine was the round alien robot that was Church's body.

"Hey Caboose, want to tell me what you are up to?" Tucker asked as he approached his teammate carefully.

"Oh, hey Tucker," Caboose said while keeping his attention on what he was doing. "I know exactly what I need to do," he told Tucker as he attached the cable to the small robot sphere.

* * *

Location: Crashed Pelican, Valhalla.

Wash stopped in his tracks and turned towards the sound of an explosion coming from Blue Base.

"What the hell was that," he said as started to run back to the base.

* * *

Location: Outside Red Base, Valhalla.

"I think he stopped following us," Simmons said he and Sarge came to a stop in front of their base. They both then turned around when they heard the explosion from Blue base.

"Well I'll be, That dirt-bag finally did something wright," Sarge said. "Now we can begin prepping for the next phase of my plan."

"There's another phase?" Simmons asked while feeling the blood drain from his face.

"Yes, this is just the beginning of my anti-blue offensive. Now follow me, there's a lot of things we need to prepare for," Sarge said as he entered the base.

"That's it," Simmons said, "I need to kill him and take command."

Simmons was about to enter the base when he saw Grif crawling up the river towards him.

"Did I miss something?" Grif asked before falling unconscious again.


End file.
